Blanco
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Blanco, como odiaba ese color. Era tan aburrido, tan inexpresivo, tan… blanco. ¡Lo odiaba! Pero aun así no podía negar que aquella chica albina lucía bien con el. Quizá, solo quizá, pudiera agarrarle un gusto al color. —Nali.


Holi, holi. Bue, para variar mis escritos Nali ya no escribiré tanto Angst, yo quiero un Happy Ending con estos dos, al menos en esta página :I y he aquí otro intento de fluffy (?)

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**BLANCO".**

Blanco… como odiaba ese color. Era tan aburrido, tan inexpresivo tan… blanco.

No había una palabra para definirlo mejor que su propio nombre. Y él, simplemente lo odiaba. Por muchas razones y a la vez ninguna.

Irracional. Si, ya lo sabía. Discriminar al blanco era algo estúpido e infantil, ¡pero no lo soportaba! Si tan solo encontrara una razón, por mínima que fuera, que lo alentara a darle una oportunidad al mugroso color todo sería distinto. Pero no la había, o al menos no la había encontrado, aun.

Las clases en la academia Fairy Tail apenas daban inicio, y para su mala suerte tenía que pasar encerrado ocho tortuosas y lentas horas encerrado en un salón ¡BLANCO!

Dios lo odiaba, ¿Qué otra razón podría explicar que lo torturaran así?

Puede que hubiera alguna. Pero tenía flojera de averiguar cual.

Bufo por lo bajo, sin nada que hacer. El profesor de educación física, Gildarts, aun no llegaba. Y cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

Podría estar molestando a Gray o platicando con Lucy, incluso con Erza. Pero, aumentando su "buena" suerte, el pelinegro se había resfriado y no había asistido ese día. La rubia, su mejor amiga, estaba con su novio Sting y Erza… um, no tenía idea de donde estaba ella. De seguro en alguna junta del consejo escolar.

¡Estaba aburrido! Quería irse a casa ya, o a cualquier otro lado que no estuviera involucrado con el color ya mencionado. ¿Y si saltaba por la ventana?

No, la última vez que lo hizo la Scarlet le dio una tremenda paliza. Terrible suerte la suya…

— ¡Miren, hay una chica nueva en la entrada del colegio! —grito Cana emocionada. No perdieron el tiempo, la mayoría ya se hallaba recargado en una de las ventanas. Empujándolo un poco ya que su lugar se encontraba al lado de esta.

Suspiro con fastidio, pero por mera curiosidad poso su vista en el mismo lugar que el resto. Se quedo sin habla. Era cierto, había una chica nueva en la entrada. Y aunque no podía verla del todo bien era bonita, no lo negaba. Y… tenía el cabello blanco…

Natsu se sintió extraño, algo en su interior se revolvió inquietamente ¿su estomago? Debió comer algo en mal estado.

No supo cuando, pero la misteriosa chica ya no estaba. Y el profesor había entrado al salón.

— Lamento el retraso. Me entretuve con un papeleo y no pude llegar antes —se disculpo Gildarts. Él no le prestó atención, seguía distraído por la "nueva".

Su cabello… no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ¿pero por qué?

Se suponía que odiaba el blanco, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con este. Entonces…

Un golpe sordo seguido de un "Kya" lo desconcentro. Desvió su mirada jade del castaño que se encontraba en el escritorio y se encontró de nuevo con esa enigmática cabellera. La chica se había tropezado en cuanto dio un paso al frente. Y unas risas hicieron presencia. Como era de suponerse.

— Au… —se quejo adolorida, antes de levantarse y sacudir su falda escolar. En ningún momento Natsu le quito la vista de encima— P-perdón, ¿este es el salón 30 D?

— Si Lisanna. Pasa.

No perdió el tiempo y se fue a sentar, justo a un lado de él. Que la miraba en silencio.

¿Había dicho Lisanna?, ¿Acaso ese no era el nombre de la hermana menor de Mira que venía de intercambio de la escuela Edoras?

— U-um, ¿hola? —pregunto sonriéndole y con un rubor en las mejillas. Natsu carraspeo ligeramente, apenado por habérsele quedado mirando de ese modo. También le sonrió, y la sensación de algo revoloteando en su interior apareció de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué diablos era eso?

— H-hola —la chica rio por su tartamudeo. Y ni siquiera sabía porque se ponía tan nervioso y de repente. ¿Era ella?, ¿Lisanna le hacía sentir así?

— Ella es Lisanna Strauss. Viene de la academia Edoras y de hoy en adelante será su nueva compañera. Trátenla como en casa —comento Gildarts sonriendo. Todos asintieron, todos menos él.

Blanco… de repente le agarraba un singular gusto al color. Imposible. Estaba enfermo, él lo odiaba. Si… pero aun así, no podía negar lo bien que se le veía a ella. ¿Quién dijo que el blanco no es hermoso? Si en ella, Lisanna, así era.

**#FIN**

* * *

Nananana. Sin nada que decir aquí, no, nada. En realidad creo que salió algo disparatado, no tenía nada que hacer ¿Les gusto?, ojala que si T^T *con la moral baja* (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
